Do I Matter To You?
by AnimeloverNUMBA100
Summary: After a year of dating, Sakura feels like her relationship with Sasuke is going nowhere. She thinks that she's not that important to him, so she decided to break up with him...will Sasuke be willingly to give her up?
1. I'm tired of this relationship

**Do I Matter To You?**

_*Hey guys! Sooo I'm bored writing my other stories, so I decided to do a new, quick one. There's gonna only gonna be like 2-3 chapters. But enjoy, and review*_

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for a year now…but they've done nothing yet. Sure, they've held hands, and at the _most_, they've hugged. They never kissed, cuddled with each other, or do anything lovey-dovey, and lately…Sakura's getting tired of it. After a few years, she's grown into a fully matured woman at only age 19.

It was a rainy afternoon in Konoha.

She was walking with an umbrella, on her way to the hospital. Sasuke, on the other hand, she knew, was probably in the forest training, despite the weather. That's all he ever does, nowadays. It seems after all that's happened, he still hasn't changed his personality.

It happened just two years ago, when after all the chaos happened with Itachi, Orochimaru, and Madara Uchiha. Sasuke decided to withdraw from his team that he had created to destroy Konoha and just settled down again (after receiving a few village restraints from Tsunande, and punishment from, of course, Naruto). Sakura told him afterwards that she still loved him, and from there, he just agreed to the relationship between them. Although, Sakura noticed she was the only committed in their relationship. For a year of dating, she knew that he cared for her, and would protect her, but she wasn't sure if he was even really in love with her. And to make it even more ironic, tomorrow was their official one year anniversary.

Sakura sighed as she reached the hospital. She closed her umbrella and walked in, getting greeted by her assistants and other nurses.

"Sakuraaa!" Ino's voice came.

Ino and Hinata also worked in the hospital, both inspired by Sakura's medical experiences.

"Hey Ino. How are the patients doing?" Sakura gave her a small smile as she checked in her name for her shift.

"They're doing pretty good. I already checked up on them this morning," Ino replied.

"I see…that's good…" Sakura muttered as she quickly grabbed her clipboard and scrolled her eyes down the list of her patients and their current conditions.

"Hey, speaking of something good, tomorrow's the official date of you and Sasuke, right? I can't believe you guys are going out for officially a whole year, now," Ino grinned happily.

Sakura let out a sigh. "I don't know about our relationship, anymore, Ino. It's going nowhere. I still feel as if we're just friends…just companions, but not lovers. I'm getting kind of tired of it..." Sakura looked down with a sad expression.

"What? But…you two seem so happy together. Sasuke seems like a pretty good boyfriend, too. I mean, whenever you two are together, you're always holding hands and it's so cute!" Ino squealed.

"Yea, but that's all there is to it. For a whole year, we've done nothing but held hands…and at the most, it'd be a miracle if he hugged me more than once a month. We have our little talks but I feel no connection towards it…and I obviously know that his training is more important than me. He goes to train whenever he gets the chance too. I don't want to keep doing this if I don't even matter to him," Sakura shook her head.

"But you do matter to him! If you didn't, then why would he bother to stay with you this long?" Ino crossed her arms.

"Maybe, it's just for fun. You know, he didn't even hesitate when I asked him if we could date. He just accepted into it like it was nothing that big of a deal. I still love him, but I'm just…" Sakura let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. "…I'm just…exhausted. I don't want to keep going with him anymore."

Ino stared at her for a while. "You know what…take today off. I'll cover your shift for you. Go spend the day with him and talk it out," She suggested.

"Eh? But I have to-,"

"It's alright, I got it. Just go," Ino smiled reassuringly at her.

Sakura bit her lip, hesitating a bit. "…ok…thanks Ino,"

She gave Ino a gentle hug before walking out into the rain again.

* * *

Sakura was walking to the training grounds. After coming from the hospital, she went back home to make a lunch bento for Sasuke.

She smiled slightly, hearing the sound of kunais hitting trees. She peered through a few small bushes to see Sasuke punching the ground, creating a small crater. His wet shirt clung tightly to his chest and his sweat was dripping along with the rain.

"Sakura…what are you doing here?" Sasuke's eyes looked up at her.

"Amazing. You already sensed my chakra," Sakura walked to him and hovered the umbrella over him.

Sasuke slowly stood up from his squatted position. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" He asked, staring at her with a blank expression.

"Yea, but Ino took my shift for me. She insisted that I spend the day with you…I couldn't refuse even if I wanted to because of her stubbornness. I know it's gonna be a bother to you, so I'll just go home in a bit," Sakura took out a small handkerchief from her weapon pouch and gently patted away the sweat and rain from his face. Sasuke stood there and closed his eyes until she was done.

"Have you eaten yet? I brought you some food…and you shouldn't be training in this kind of weather. I'd be worry if you got sick," She smiled warmly at him.

"You're always worried for me, Sakura," Sasuke sighed.

"I know," Sakura shrugged.

She brought the bento up and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to eat it, or not?" She asked.

Sasuke stared at it for a moment then he gently grabbed it from her. "Since you're not going to work today, and you made lunch for me, I guess I'll spend the day with you," Sasuke replied, although Sakura could see how annoyed he was by the look in his eyes.

"You don't have to force yourself," She shook her head.

"It's fine. Come to my house…I need to change anyways," Sasuke said as he walked ahead first.

"Wait, you're gonna get even more wet!" Sakura quickly moved the umbrella over his head, causing _herself_ to get wet.

"Sakura…you're really not smart at all sometimes," Sasuke smirked as he took the umbrella from her and took a few steps back so they were shoulder to shoulder. "See, your hair's all wet now…" He muttered quietly, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"It's not that wet…there's only a few raindrops on it," Sakura patted her hair.

Sasuke sighed as he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him curiously.

It was rare that he'd put his hands around her.

"This way, we can both fit under the umbrella," Sasuke simply stated.

Sakura smiled and just took the umbrella from him. "Then I'll hold it," She insisted. She glanced over at him a few times when they started walking. 'I don't know if I can really break it off with him...I still love him a lot. But then again…I seriously am tired of this relationship…'

* * *

Sasuke unlocked the door to his lonely Uchiha household.

Sakura closed the umbrella and shook the water off of it. She placed it nicely next to the door before following Sasuke in.

"Wait here. I'll be out in a bit," Sasuke replied as he sent the lunch bento down on the kitchen table and went into his room.

Sakura walked over to the table and stared at the lunch bento box. "I wonder how he'll react when I break up with him. I'm sure he won't even mind…" Sakura muttered to herself.

After a few moments, she heard Sasuke's bedroom door open. He came out wearing a black t-shirt and some shorts. Sakura smiled at the sight. She loved it when he was out of his ninja gear and wore some modern clothes. "You only brought one. You're not going to eat?" Sasuke asked as he sat down in a chair.

Sakura sat across from him and pushed the bento box to him. "I'm not hungry. Besides, if I'm not eating, then I get to watch you eat…it's kinda cute," Sakura let out a laugh.

Sasuke had an annoyed expression on, but he took the lid off of the bento box and started eating anyways.

Sakura's smile slowly died down. She stared at him, observing every aspect of him. His graceful moves, his beautiful and mysterious black eyes, and even the air that surrounded him, made Sakura fall deeper in love with him. She let out a sigh and looked down at the table.

Sasuke glanced at her and noticed she looked a bit...distant. "Sakura, are you ok?" He asked.

Sakura could detect a hint of worry in his tone of voice. "I'm fine," She faked a quick smile at him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "I can tell that you're not. What's wrong? Tell me," He demanded.

Sakura just shook her head. "It's nothing big. I'm just a bit stressed lately, that's all," She replied quietly.

Sasuke put his chopsticks down. He got up and walked over to her. Sakura blushed when he lifted up her chin and stared at her with those eyes that never failed to make her fall heads over heels for him. "If there's anything wrong…you know I'm always here for you, Sakura," Sasuke's thumb gently caressed her cheek.

Sakura blushed even more. It was the first time she'd heard him say something to so sincere. She knew he cared for her a lot, but she hardly ever hears him say those kinds of things to her. "Mm, I know," Sakura made small nod.

Sasuke took the lid and closed the bento box. He walked over to the fridge and put the food in there. "I'll eat it later…and it's still raining, so you should stay for a while until it dies down a bit," Sasuke looked out the window to see rain pouring down like crazy.

Sakura didn't say anything and just sat there quietly.

Sasuke noticed she was a bit _too_ quiet today. He put his hands in his pockets and observed her face. She looked like she was in deep thought. Silence filled the room and they could hear nothing but the pouring rain on the roof.

"…Sasuke…" Sakura suddenly called his name. "…you know it's our one year anniversary tomorrow, right?" She asked without looking at him.

"Hn. Really? I don't keep track of things like that…" Sasuke just merely shrugged.

'He didn't even remember...and our one year of dating doesn't even matter to him.' Sakura thought. She closed her eyes and laid her head on her arms on the table. 'I guess I just wasted a whole year with him for nothing…'

Sasuke walked over to her. "Are you tired, Sakura? You shouldn't sleep like that…"

Sakura felt a pair of arms go under and lift her up. She still kept her eyes closed, although she wasn't entirely all that tired yet. Sasuke put her on the couch gently. Sakura heard his footsteps go away and then felt him coming back after a few minutes. Sasuke had a blanket in his arms. He unfolded it and put it over Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes slowly.

Sasuke sat down in front of her. "Go to sleep. There's nothing to do here at my place anyways…I'll wake you when it stops raining and then we can go somewhere," He replied.

"…ok…" Sakura whispered. Her fluttered closed again.

She felt Sasuke's fingers brush away her bangs and tucked them nicely behind her ear. Then his palm gently caressed Sakura's cheek. The gentle gesture made Sakura drowsy. It was only a few moments before she drifted off to sleep.

When Sasuke saw her soft breathing, he knew she was asleep. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "It went by so fast…we're actually dating for one year already…"

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she gasped, seeing Sasuke asleep in front of her. He had his arms crossed and his head laying on them.

Sakura reached towards him and ran her fingers down his cheeks, then to his lips. "A year…and you've never even kissed me once…" She looked at his sleeping face sadly.

Sakura quietly sat up, careful not to wake him and looked outside. It wasn't raining anymore. She took the blanket off of her and placed it on Sasuke. "I guess I should go home now, since you also fell asleep…I don't want to bother you…" Sakura whispered to Sasuke's sleeping figure. She smiled lovingly at him before getting up. She went to the door, opened it, and grabbed her umbrella and glanced back at him for a bit before closing the door behind her.

She breathed in the fresh cold air that surrounded the streets of Konoha right after the rain and let out a deep breath. "I'll do it tomorrow. I'll break it off tomorrow, on our anniversary…"

* * *

**Yea, this story is going to be kinda fast-paced. I'm just writing this story out of boredom, hehe. But tell me what you think of by REVIEWING. I love hearing your compliments, questions, and even your criticisms. **

**The next chapter will be up shortly, so thanks for reading.**


	2. My Mistake

**Do I Matter To You?**

_*Second chapter, here we go! This ones kinda short, hehe. But enjoy & REVIEW*_

* * *

Sakura went in her apartment room and lazily dropped her umbrella on the floor. She took off her coat and kicked her shoes off. She walked over to the picture of Team 7, and picked it up.

Her eyes trailed from Kakashi, Naruto, to her, then to Sasuke. Her eyes stayed looking at Sasuke for a while. She lightly touched the picture with her finger.

"So much happened between all of us. Kakashi is still being the great ninja he is, going on missions and all that. Naruto…" Her lips formed a small smile at the thought of her best friend. "…Naruto, you've become such a hero to this village. You're so happy and always carefree. You and Hinata have been growing so strong together too."

Fact is, Naruto and Hinata are currently engaged after dating for three years already.

Sakura stayed quiet as she thought about Sasuke. Nothing came into her mind about him. He's never really changed, although she admitted he does show his caring side once in a while towards her. Sakura gently placed the picture back where it was and looked outside her window. "I slept for quite a while at Sasuke's…" She glanced back at her clock and noticed it was already seven o'clock. "Hm…I guess I'll go to Ichiraku."

* * *

When Sakura reached Ichiraku, she immediately smiled, seeing Naruto and Hinata in there. "Hey guys," She greeted.

Naruto turned and grinned. "Hey Sakura! Man, it feels like forever since I've talked to you! You're always so busy working and you're always with Sasuke," He replied as he slurped his noodles loudly.

"Yea, I've got a busy schedule…" Sakura shrugged. She quickly ordered a bowl and stared at Hinata and Naruto. She saw Hinata gently wipe the side of Naruto's mouth with napkin. Naruto smiled warmly at her and held her hand. Sakura's eyes softened. They always seemed so perfect together.

"Ah, Sakura, how's it going with Sasuke, anyways?" Naruto turned his attention back to her.

"Um, actually…" Sakura hesitated a bit. Should she tell them?

Naruto narrowed his eyes worriedly at her when she went silent.

"Did he do something to you, Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"…actually, tomorrow's our first year anniversary," Sakura said instead.

"Already! It went by so fast! You two should get married already. Sasuke seems like he really cares for you," Naruto nodded his head dramatically.

"I know he cares for me. But…" She sighed. It wouldn't matter if she told them. Everyone would know tomorrow anyways. "…I'm gonna breakup with him."

She saw Naruto freeze and Hinata had a shocked expression. "W…why…? I mean, you and Sasuke have been going on so well…"

Sakura smiled sadly. "It's because I don't think I'm that important to him. The times we've hung out together, it's all because I'm the one who asks him to go on dates with me. There's not once that he'd come over to my house and invite me. And obviously, he's still trying to get stronger…he trains most of the day and honestly, I don't even think he's in love with me," Sakura picked up her chopsticks and poked it at her noodles.

"How can you say that? Even if it doesn't seem like he's in love with you, don't _you_ love _him_? You're really going to just give up after you finally have him?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Yes, Naruto, I'm going to give up on him," Sakura glared at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't do it with him anymore. He's just not taking it seriously. At times, I feel as if I'm just a little sister to him…that's all there is to it. He cares for me and would protect me, but he doesn't show any of his emotions for me. How am I supposed to believe that he's dating me because he loves me?" Sakura replied in a frustrated tone.

"But, you're not going to breakup with him tomorrow, are you? It's your anniversary, and…and if you break up with him on that special day, he'll probably remember it for the rest of his life," Hinata replied quietly, trying not to anger Sakura anymore than she already is.

"Then let him remember it forever. If he ever regrets losing me, that's his fault…" Sakura took out some money and slammed it on the table before walking out without another word.

They noticed that she hasn't even touched her food.

* * *

"Why doesn't anyone understand me?" Sakura kicked a pebble near her foot. "Everyone tells me that I shouldn't break up with him. How can I **_not_** breakup with him? He doesn't even like me the same way I like him…seriously…" Sakura groaned and looked up at the sky.

The sun was almost gone.

She stared ahead and saw the bench where Sasuke left her on, three years ago. Sakura slowly walked over to it and placed her palm on the cold surface. "I wonder what he thought when I told him I loved him that night…" She sat down on the bench and all the memories flashed into her mind. She closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. Sakura quickly got up from the bench and sighed.

"The sooner I breakup with him, the better. I should…go right now."

* * *

Sakura walked to the Uchiha household and knocked on the door. No one answered. She slowly turned on the knob and noticed it wasn't even locked. Sakura peered inside and saw Sasuke still asleep in the same position he was in, in the afternoon.

"Wow…he really slept through the whole day. He must be tired from all that training…"

Sakura quietly went in and closed the door behind her. She looked at the clock in his kitchen. It was nine o'clock. She crept quietly to him and knelt beside him.

Adoration filled her eyes when she stared at his sleeping figure. "Ah, damn…he's so perfect even when he's sleeping..." She lightly brushed away some bangs away from his face.

"…I want to stay with you…but…I can't. You don't even consider me as anything more than just a friend…" Sakura brought her hand up and gently caressed his cheek. "This whole year, I wonder what you thought of me. Was I even **_in_** your thoughts?" Sakura smiled sadly at him.

"Sa…kura…" Sasuke whispered her name.

Sakura froze, thinking that he'd wake up. Seeing his eyes still closed and his quick breathing, she realized he had just called out her name in his sleep. 'He called my name…' Her thumb went over his lips lightly. "Are you…dreaming of me, Sasuke…?" She whispered.

Sakura leaned in slightly. Her eyes stayed glued onto his lips. '…this…will be my little secret…' She thought as she slowly closed her eyes. Her forehead touched his, and then their noses came in contact. She hesitated to close the gap between them. Her hands trembled slightly. '…m…maybe…I shouldn't…' Her eyes opened again and she was about to pull away, but she froze, seeing Sasuke's eyes looking into her own.

He was awake.

Sakura's mind went blank. 'Shit.' Was all she could think.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke pulled away slightly from her.

Sakura's hand immediately dropped down from his face as she looked away. "Um…I was just…" She was speechless. She didn't how to explain, and she couldn't possibly tell him she was going to kiss him.

Sasuke didn't say anything more. He sighed and got up, putting the blanket carelessly on the couch.

'Damn it, he's mad at me now.' Sakura thought as she also got up. Her eyes glanced up to see Sasuke go over to kitchen and drank some water.

"It's late. You should go home, Sakura…there's a lot of bad people at night and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Sasuke replied as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Actually, I left a few hours ago, but I just came back…um…I wanted to talk to you about something, but you were still asleep…" Sakura muttered quietly.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Sasuke simply stated as he opened the front door for her to go.

Sakura walked to him slowly. "But, I really want to talk **_now_**. We haven't been-,"

"Sakura, I'm a bit tired tonight. Let's talk tomorrow, ok?" Sasuke let out a sigh, indicating that he was a bit annoyed.

Sakura bit her lower lip, and nodded. She hated it when she was a burden to him. "Then…I'll come tomorrow. Oh, since tomorrow's our first year anniversary, I wanna meet up at the bench," She said as she stepped outside.

"What bench?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"…the one where you left me, that night…" Sakura murmured and turned away.

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"So, I'll be waiting there at noon tomorrow." Sakura replied.

"Fine, I'll be there," Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura was about to go, but she stopped for a moment. "Sasuke, before I go, can I…just hug you…for a bit?" She asked shyly.

Sasuke's face held no emotion. "Why?" He put his hands in his pockets casually.

"There's no reason. We're dating, aren't we? Can't I just hug you once in a while?" Sakura faked a smile at him.

Silence filled the air.

Sakura swallowed the lump of air that was stuck in her throat. She looked down at the floor, expecting Sasuke to reject her and just tell her to go home.

"…come here…" Sasuke replied quietly as his hands reached out towards her.

Sakura glanced up at him, surprised that he'd actually do it. She took a few steps towards him. Sasuke told hold of her arms and pulled her to him. Sakura's nervousness quickly washed away. A feeling of warmth came over her as she relaxed against his body. Hesitantly, she brought her arms up to hug him back.

Sasuke felt her hands clench his back shirt, tightly. "Sakura? Why are you so strange today?" He narrowed his eyes.

'Please…just please, let this moment last for just a few more seconds…' Sakura thought.

Seeing that she didn't bother to answer him, Sasuke just didn't ask anything more. He closed his eyes and embraced her tighter.

Sakura closed her eyes sadly and leaned her head slightly on his shoulder. "…I love you…" She barely whispered.

At that statement, Sasuke immediately pulled away. "That's enough for tonight. Goodnight, Sakura…" He quickly replied and turned around to go back inside.

Sakura reached out and grabbed his shirt. "Why don't you ever say it back!" She exclaimed out of frustration.

Sasuke turned back and glared slightly at her. "You know very well that it's hard for me to say things like that, Sakura," He stated as he gently pulled away her hand from his shirt.

"But I'm your girlfriend! You should at least say it back to me, once in a while!" Sakura glared right back at him with teary eyes.

"Go home…I'll meet you tomorrow," Sasuke replied as he shut the door before she could reply.

Sakura's tears dropped down her cheeks. She shook her head and quickly wiped them away. "I'm sick of it. I'm so tired of this…I'm so tired of you, Sasuke…" Sakura let out a shaky sigh. "Loving you…is probably the biggest mistake of my life."

* * *

**Yea, I told you this story's gonna be kinda fast-paced. Like I said, I'm just writing this out of boredom...but anyways, tell me how you like it. REVIEW.**


	3. You're everything to me

**Do I Matter To You?**

_*Third and final chapter :) Whoohoo! Haha a few reviewers told me that my boredom was interesting, being able to write such an "amazing story". Well, thanks? Lol, um, well enjoy and review!*_

* * *

Morning came quickly for Sakura. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times to see through the sunlight. Sakura sat up and yawned softly.

She looked over at her clock and noticed it was already eleven o'clock. 'Wow…I'm really having sleeping problems lately…' She thought. Sakura's mind flashed back to last night and she let out a tired sigh. "I guess my time with Sasuke is up. I'll have to break it off today…" Sakura got out of bed and went to get ready.

* * *

Sakura went shopping for a gift. She wanted to at least give something to Sasuke so he would value their relationship just a bit more. "I don't even know what he likes…seriously, he doesn't like anything at all," Sakura sighed and thought for a moment.

It was no use.

Besides, she knew that even if she gave him something, he would probably be annoyed. "Whatever. It's not like he's going to give me anything either," Sakura shrugged and made her way to the location she was supposed to meet Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Ino's voice came.

Sakura turned around to see Ino walking towards her. "Hey, Ino. Oh yea, thanks again for taking my shift for me," Sakura smiled at her.

"It's no problem! You look a bit tired…did you go to sleep late last night or something?" Ino narrowed her eyes.

"Ah, yea…Sasuke and I had a small argument, so I thought about it all night. I woke up really late, too…like around eleven. I told him to meet me at the bench he left me that one night he left the village, and I'm going to breakup with him there," Sakura explained.

Ino gasped. "So you're really going to leave him? And today's your anniversary, too. Well…what if he won't allow you to dump him?" Ino crossed her arms. "I know him. He won't complain about it. He's probably going to be happy. I won't be bothering him anymore and he can do whatever he wants without me annoying him all the time. I honestly don't want to stay with him anymore, either. I want to be with a guy who truly loves me, and has the time to be with me. Sasuke never really pays attention to me, anyways," Sakura replied as she started walking away.

Ino quickly followed after her. "Are you meeting up with him **_now_**?" She gaped.

Sakura nodded. "What? That's too soon! You should at least enjoy your anniversary, then break up with him at the end of the-,"

"I don't want to. I need to break up with him right now. I don't even want to spend today with him…he doesn't even think our one year of dating is special." Sakura glared.

"But Sakura-,"

"Ino, please. Can't I, for once…" Sakura looked at Ino sadly. "…for once, can't I be allowed to be happy? Everything up to now, it's all been for Sasuke. I want to focus on my life and do the things that I want. So please…just let me do this, ok?" She pleaded.

Ino looked at her with hesitant eyes. "I want you to be happy, Sakura. I really do. But you have to consider Sasuke's feelings, too," She insisted.

Sakura was getting frustrated. "What **_feelings_**? And why should I even care about him anymore?" She turned around and walked away before Ino could respond back.

Ino stood there, staring sadly at Sakura. "…Sasuke…it'd be such a loss if you let her go…."

* * *

Sakura reached the bench and sat down on it. She took deep breaths to calm down her anger and irritation. "Once we're over, I can be happy. I can start my life, anew, without Sasuke."

Sakura somehow felt an overwhelming sadness in her. "…without…Sasuke…" She repeated. She realized that she was so used to being with Sasuke. It felt so weird to imagine life without him, thoughts cleared when she felt someone's chakra come closer.

Sakura sat up, thinking Sasuke was coming, but only saw a man about a few years older than her, walking towards her. Sakura sat back down slowly. The man came and sat beside her. Sakura glanced her eyes at the stranger suspiciously. 'Why is he sitting here with me? And…going this route, it only leads to out of the village. He must be a traveler or something….' Sakura examined his clothes.

He wasn't a ninja.

He had on some casual clothing, and wore a hat, which shadowed his eyes.

Sakura nearly jumped when he suddenly looked at her. "You alone?" He asked and slowly looked around. "Yea…why?" Sakura shifted further away from him.

The man smirked at her. Sakura didn't like his expression. His eyes had a dangerous glint. "Actually, I have to leave," She quickly replied and got up to go.

Sakura shrieked when the man suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Let go! If you don't, I won't hesitate to hurt you," Sakura struggled to get out of his hold.

The man only chuckled. "Hn. You're just a girl…you can't hurt me."

Sakura was about to reach for her weapon pouch, but immediately froze when she felt him bite her ear. A chill ran down her back.

"How about we go have some fun, eh?" The man whispered.

Sakura's hand trembled. Her body felt paralyzed. She's never been in this situation before, and her fighting skills have gotten worse because she hasn't been training for the last 2 years. Sakura swallowed and her body tensed up when she felt the guy's hand slowly go up her thigh. "Stop!" Sakura was able to free one of her arms and pushed him away.

She closed her eyes tightly when she saw him reaching out for her. Strangely, she didn't feel any contact. Her eyes jerked open when she heard the guy gasped, seeing Sasuke in front of her, glaring murderously at the guy, who was now on the floor.

Sasuke came just in time and had hit him down. "You better get the **_fuck_** away from her," Sasuke threatened.

Sakura looked at him, surprised. He had never cussed before and she had never heard him talk with that kind of angry tone.

The guy glared and glanced back slightly at Sakura before running off.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura called his name softly.

"Are you stupid?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "You're a ninja. You're supposed to be able to defend yourself…and yet, you let a weak guy overpower you like that. I thought you were a bit stronger than that, Sakura," He shook his head at her, disappointed.

"I'm sorry…for some reason, I just couldn't move away from him…" Sakura looked down, wanting to avoid his angry glare.

Sasuke looked at her face and saw her scared expression. His eyes slowly softened and he calmed down a bit. "There's no excuses. But…did he do anything to you? You aren't hurt, right?" He asked.

"I'm ok," Sakura replied reassuringly. She heard him sigh….with relief? Or was it just because he was annoyed?

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sasuke sat down on the bench.

Sakura plopped down beside him. "First…um, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday night. I wasn't in my right mind. I was kinda pathetic, huh?" Sakura laughed it off. "But anyways…I wanted to talk to you about our relationship," She replied.

"What about it?" Sasuke shrugged.

'Here we go…' Sakura thought and held her hands together tightly. "I don't think I can last any longer with you, Sasuke," She murmured.

Sasuke stayed quiet, listening.

"I don't get why you even agreed to date me in the first place. You never really liked me from the start, anyways. And…for a year now, we haven't even done anything as a couple yet. You hold my hand a lot of times, but then, that's it. I'm sorry for being so selfish, but I want more than that. I want to be able to hug you, kiss you…and I just want so much more. You always train for some reason, and you seem to never have time for me. You know how much I love you, but I'm not so sure you feel the same. I know very well that you care for me, like a friend…but I clearly see that that's all I am to you. A friend. A companion. A little sister. I'm not…" Sakura paused, searching for the right word. "…I'm not…happy. I don't feel happy with you. I want to let go and start anew. So, basically, what I'm trying to say is…" Her lips trembled, afraid to say it. "…let's break up."

Sakura didn't dare to look at him. She sat there in silence, and Sasuke didn't respond. She got up and turned to go, not wanting to see his expression. He probably didn't even care.

"Sorry, Sasuke..." She stated and was about to walk away, but Sasuke immediately grabbed her wrist. Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to look at him. She noticed his eyes had a mysterious look to it. His eyes looked…a bit sorrowful."Isn't this enough, Sakura? Just being with me?" He questioned.

Sakura felt her tears coming. She took a deep breath and tried to hold them in. "No. It's not enough for me. I know it's selfish of me to want so many things in our relationship, but I'm just tired of it now, Sasuke. Let's just go our own separate ways, in our own separate lives," Sakura faked a smile at him and jerked her hand out of his hold. She walked away quickly and wiped away her tears in the corner of her eyes that were about to fall.

Sasuke stared at her as she walked away. She never even looked back once. 'She's seriously…leaving me…?' Sasuke felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt and regret. As he watched her go, it felt as if she was walking out of his life. He stood up and felt the urge to go after her. 'But…she's not happy with me…' Sasuke thought and clenched his hands into fists."Damn it…" For the moment, he didn't care about his damn pride.

Sakura was _**his**_, and he wasn't about to let the girl he loved go. Without another thought, he ran after Sakura.

Sakura felt Sasuke's chakra coming up fast and just as she turned to see Sasuke, he was right in front of her.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise when he suddenly hugged closed his eyes and squeezed her tightly in his arms. "S…Sasuke…?" Sakura blushed.

It's the first time he had ever hugged her like this. It's like…he was _afraid_ to let go of her. "A hug?" Sasuke whispered.

He pulled away from her and Sakura's mind went blank when he placed a light kiss on her lips. He leaned back before she could respond back to the kiss. "A kiss?"

Sasuke put his forehead on hers. "Is that what you wanted? Is it enough now, Sakura?"

Sakura couldn't believe it. He'd done the two things that she wanted the most in their relationship in just a matter of a few seconds. Tears started to blur her vision. She looked away to avoid his gaze and turned her head. "Why now? Why couldn't you do all this before?" She glared at him with angry eyes and jerked away from his hold."I don't want to have any more chances with you, Sasuke." She replied and turned to go.

Sasuke pulled her back and embraced her from behind. His arms were securely around her waist. "You know I'm not good with words or actions, Sakura…I thought you understood that…" He muttered.

"I do! But I'm your girlfriend! Even if you aren't able to show your feelings and say certain things to other people, you should at least feel comfortable saying it to me. We've been dating for a whole year, and yet…I still feel like we're so far apart…" Sakura's tears dropped down onto his arms.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "You have no idea how much I want you. I never did any of those things because I thought you were fine with the way things were. You never told me anything, except for last night, and today…if you had just asked me…I would've done it. You told me to hug you last night, and I did. If you wanted to kiss, I would do it, Sakura. I just didn't want you to feel insecure…I don't want to feel as if I'm forcing myself on you or taking advantage of you. I…" Sasuke bit his lower lip and hesitated to say it. After all, he's never apologized to anyone in his life. "…Sakura…I'm…I'm sorry…" He muttered.

Sakura didn't move or say anything.

Sasuke could feel her chakra relaxing and no longer felt the tears falling on his arms.

Sakura turned around so that she faced him. Her head was facing down so that she wasn't staring at him. Her arms came up slowly and clutched his shirt. "Do I mean anything to you, Sasuke? Did you date me because you honestly loved me, or is this all for your amusement?" She asked quietly.

Sasuke was seriously getting frustrated. Couldn't she already get the message? If he stayed with her this long, ran after her like this, and wanted to stay with her, **_of course_** he loved her. He just…didn't tell her yet. He shouldn't have to. She should already know through his actions right now, that he loves her. "You mean the whole world to me…" He whispered.

Sakura realized that he didn't answer the second question. Slightly glaring at him, she repeated, "Are you dating me because you love me, or is this just for your amusement?"

Sasuke looked into her eyes. "My _amusement_? You think that playing with your feelings is amusing to me?" Sasuke sighed.

Without warning, he leaned in for a second kiss, and this time, he was more passionate with it. Sakura's knees grew watery. She felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest. He pulled away, and quickly leaned in to kiss her hungrier, hotter. Sakura couldn't explain the feelings behind the kiss…it was like…he was pouring out how he felt. Timidly, she kissed him back softly. She knew she had to give in sooner or later. It felt too good. Sakura's eyes jerked open when he lightly bit her bottom lip. She turned away from the kiss, feeling a bit insecure. They were both panting for breath.

"It's not for my amusement, Sakura…" He murmured in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "…it's because I really feel that way towards you…" Hugging her tightly, he snuggled into her strawberry scent hair.

Sakura's eyes saddened. Her mind had doubts about going on with him, but then again, he chased after her…he wanted to stay in this relationship with her. He loved her. She couldn't ask for anything more. A small smile appeared on her lips as she finally hugged him back. "Then from now on…can you be more like this? Can you really improve in our relationship if I stay with you, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

She felt his head nodding.

Pulling away slightly, she made a bold move to give him a feather-light kiss on the lips. "Well, then…happy one year anniversary, Sasuke." She let out a happy laugh.

For once in her life, she saw him_ smile_. THE Sasuke Uchiha, actually _smiled_.

"...I love you." He simply stated. And to Sakura, those were the most beautiful words he had ever spoken to her.

* * *

**So I'm pretty much ending it here. Short, but it's alright, I guess. Alot of you guys liked it, huh? So basically, you all know that everyone will be all happy for Sasuke and Sakura because they didn't break up...and...yeeaaaa...**

**BUT! If you guys really insist on me continuing this story further more, pleeeeease give me any advices or requests you guys want, k? I was planning on ending it on this chapter, but it seems like you guys are expecting more, hehe. So if you guys DO want me to make later chapters, I'll try to come up with a bigger conflict between Sasuke and Sakura and continue the story with all the drama from there. Well...REVIEW.  
**


	4. Unfortunately

**UNFORTUNATELY!**

**I've decided that I'm not going to make future chapters. I've thought about it and technically, the storyline is just supposed to end with Sasuke not letting her go. I didn't intend to go any further than that, but seeing the reviews about wanted more, I had seconds thoughts about it. But unfortunately, I decided to end it here because if I had dragged on the story, I know I'll give up on it sooner or later. **

**And besides, as I mentioned before, I was just writing this story out of boredom. I didn't expect to go all out with a full plot to the story. **

**So I apologize to the many readers who were excited for the story's continuation, but I'm ending it. Sasuke and Sakura's happy, the ending's happy, so I'M happy :) **

**BUT!**

**I'm making a similar story to this. It'll be the same idea, but with Naruto and Hinata on focus. So if you want to read it, It'll be out in a few days or so. It's going to be called "Do I Mean Anything To You"(see the similarity of the titles of the stories there? *wink wink*) Haha, but yea, check it out. And PLEASE, I strongly suggest reading my other stories, too. **

**And again, I'm realllyyyy sorry. **


End file.
